


One Maple Covered Sausage

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Sex Toy, Dirty Talk, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Fun With That Canadian Breakfast Condiment, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless, Smut, foot play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Sugar Daddy AU - Edward surprises his Papa Bird with breakfast for dinner and fun with maple syrup.





	One Maple Covered Sausage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightinpinkunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/gifts), [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



> This is for my good friend @knightinpinkunderwear and also my need to have Eddie and Oswald fuck in another sticky way. Does anyone remember Sticky in the Library? Probably not. I just remembered it writing this note! Anyways….. Noe, I love you and I hope you like this syrupy smut just as much as I loved writing it. Please, as always, like, reblog or comment, if you read and enjoyed the fic. Happy reading!!!
> 
> Sketches reposted with the artist permission.

Edward wanted to surprise his Papa Bird, though it isn’t much of a surprise when your husband has taken you shopping at a high-end cooking store and can hear you working in the kitchen, however, he thought of it as a surprise anyway. With absolutely no budget at the shop, Edward picked up things he’s always wanted to try, like an immersion circulator, anti-griddle, and cold smoker, but what really made Edward excited to spend some time in the kitchen this evening were his new waffle iron and cast iron skillets. Going to the shop has now inspired Eddie to use his new kitchen toys and make Oswald breakfast for dinner tonight.  
  
Setting up the small, round, table Olga helped him carry into the dining room—the normal dining table is much too large for the intimate atmosphere Edward is trying to create—Oswald curiously wobbles in, leaning heavily on his cane.  
  
“Papa!” Edward whines, resting the flower centerpiece out of place and meets Oswald at the threshold. “I told you that I would come for you.”  
  
“I just wanted to help you,” Oswald protests.  
  
“You’re not supposed to help on your own surprise.”  
  
“But I already know you’re cooking me something.”  
  
“But you don’t know  _what_  I’m cooking.” He laid his hands on Oswald’s shoulders and turns him away from the table. “Now you go rest, Papa Bird, and I’ll come to get you when I’m ready.”  
  
“Okay, Eddie.” He shuffles out of the room as Edward lightly smacks him on the ass for a tiny boost. “Oh!” Oswald starts to move a little faster. “I’ll go, but I can’t promise you that I’ll enjoy resting.”  
  
“I don’t care if you enjoy it or not…. I just need you out of my hair.”

Once Oswald is gone, Edward finishes up the final touches for the table. He then goes into the kitchen and finishes the cooking.  
  
Edward beats the eggs until all the whites and the yolks were mixed together perfectly then checks to see if his cast iron skillet is hot enough. “Just a little longer,” he says to himself. He checks the oven to make sure the blueberry and lemon waffles he made just before setting the table aren’t drying out under the 200-degree heat. He had placed a damp towel over them to ensure that they steam as he completed the scrambled eggs.  
  
The door slowly creaks open, but Edward can’t hear the squeak over the sound of his new chef's knife blitzing through the mushrooms he’s going to sauté for the eggs. Oswald peeks his head in the door and watches his husband working away in the kitchen. Edward looks so happy with all of his new cooking tools making Oswald wish he would have bought them for him sooner. But why Edward doesn’t want Oswald to watch him cooking is beyond the sixty-two-year-old’s imagination. However, he’s proud of himself that he didn’t listen to his husband for once and decided to sneak another peek at him anyway. Oswald’s desire to capture this moment is too strong for him to ignore. So he takes his phone out of his pocket and snaps a photo…. but he didn’t check to see if the flash was on, and it most definitely was.

“Fuck!” Oswald closes the door and waddles away from the kitchen as fast as his short, stubby, legs can handle.

When he saw the flicker of light reflecting off his glasses, Edward slammed his knife on the cutting board and bursts out of the kitchen door. “Oswald!” he roars.   
  
The older man stopped dead in his tracks. He was almost out of eyesight but the thirty-year-old was much too fast for a man who’s kinda still recovering from hip surgery. He could tell by the tone in his husband’s voice that he was highly annoyed with him, maybe even lingering on frustrated. “Yes, my dearest Eddie?” he says, never turning around to look him in the eye. If he had a tail, it’ll be tucked between his legs right now.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” He crosses his arms, tapping his foot in the penguin-shaped houseshoes he borrowed from Oswald.

“I’m not stubborn,” Oswald subtly argues. “I’m just curious about what you’re doing. I love it when you cook.”

“Yes, you are,” Edward snaps. “You’re a stubborn old man!”

Oswald gasps and quickly turns around. He normally doesn’t mind when Edward calls him old, an old dirty bastard, or a filthy minded old fool, but that was always in the bedroom and never out of anger. “That was harsh!” He says, highly offended.

“Well, the words had to fit your actions.”

With the way he’s been buzzing around Edward, Oswald thinks he’s deserved to be called a stubborn old man. It is the truth after all, at least for today. “Eddie, I’m so sorry.” He steps up to Edward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I won’t bother you anymore, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t be so tough on you if this wasn’t a surprise,” Edward explains. “I just don’t want you to know what I’m doing.”

“I know, Eddie. I’m so sorry,” he apologizes again. “You're working so hard for me in the kitchen and I should respect your wishes.”

Edward sighs, taking Oswald by the hand that’s not gripping the cane and give him a soft smile. “Thank you, Papa Bird.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” Oswald brings Edward’s hand to his lips and gifts it with a kiss. “I know I didn’t promise the last time not to come back, but this time I do. You know I always keep my promises to you.”

“Yes—“ he nods—“you do.” Edward gives Oswald a kiss on the hand himself and suddenly turns him around as if they were dancing the salsa—which is something they’ve been learning together by the way—and gives him another snack on the ass, this time much harder than the first. “Now you scoot!”

“Yes, my love.” Oswald finally shuffles away, ass cheeks stinging from being spanked.  

Edward returns to the kitchen and starts to sauté the mushroom for the eggs.

Once the mushrooms were cooked and giving off their woodsy aroma, Edward rinsed out his skillet and reheated it to start scrambling the eggs.

When the eggs were at the halfway point of cooking, Edward adds the mushrooms, some grape tomatoes he cut into fourths while the mushrooms were on the stove, and then some fresh baby spinach. He mixes everything together—occasionally moving the pan on and off the heat the way he’s seen Gordon Ramsay do countless times until all the liquid from the eggs is transformed into soft, fluffy, yellow pillows. He then takes the skillet off the heat for good and adds a little bit of sour cream and some white cheddar cheese to fold and melt into the hot, steamy, eggs. The last finishing touch is some chopped dill to add a bit of that light onion taste just at the end.

After plating the eggs, Edward takes the homemade waffles out of the oven along with the crispy, thick cut, peppered bacon and rests them neatly on the plates as well. Finally, he pours a light drizzle of melted butter over the waffles and takes the plates out to the dining room. He left the maple syrup on the table earlier so Oswald can pour his own just the way he likes it.

Now that the table is complete with the food, the flowers, and the fresh Mimosa cocktails, Edward goes to find Oswald for his surprise.

“Oswald, my dearest,” Edward says, stepping into their study, finding Oswald reading the newspaper he didn’t have time for earlier in the day.

“Yes, little Eddie,” Oswald answers, folding the paper and rests it on his lap. He tries not to give Edward any sign of how excited he is that Edward is finished. It was so hard for him to stay in that set and not break his word to his husband.

“I have a surprise for you.” He walks up to the chair and helps Oswald out of his seat.

“I know you do,” the older man says, leaning heavily on Edward’s shoulder as he’s being helped up to his feet. “I’ve been waiting impatiently all evening.”

“I know you have because you’ve been very naughty.” He gives Oswald his cane. “Naughty boys shouldn’t get surprises, but I’m making an exception for you.”  

“Oh, I'm so pleased to hear that. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t get this surprise.”

Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around the small of Oswald’s back and leads him to the dining room.

Oswald closes his eyes just as they get closer to the table. He wants Edward to let him know when they could be opened.

He stops the older man just in front of the round table, adjusts a flower that seems to have fallen out of place before letting Oswald know he can open his eyes. “Now you can look,” he says.

Oswald opens his eyes to find the most beautiful setting of breakfast for dinner. He thought he smelled the undeniable aroma of bacon cooking earlier. “Oh, Eddie, this is a lovely, lovely surprise.” He turns to his husband and kisses him passionately on the lips, taking in the younger man’s breath.

“Mmm,” Edward hums, eyes fluttering shut as he allows his Papa Bird to dominate his lips.

Oswald’s lips travel to Edward’s cheek then he starts to leave a trail down Ed’s long gorgeous neck.

“Ah, Papa,” he moans softly, twisting a finger around Oswald’s salt and peppered ponytail. “The food is getting cold.”

“Oh, we don’t want that,” he murmurs in Edward’s neck, helping himself to another kiss. “I guess I’m getting carried away with showing you how thankful I am for this surprise.”

“You can show me how thankful you are later.” Edward winks at his lover, sliding his hand down Oswald’s back and firmly grabs his voluptuously thick ass. “Ughn,” the low grunt emitted from his lips, cock twitching as he squeezes the hand full. “Now you sit your sexy ass down.”

“Ah…” Oswald whimpers, clenching his cheeks underneath Edward’s grip. “Of course, little Eddie.”

Edward pulls out the chair and holds Oswald’s hand as the older man takes the seat.

“Thank you, my love,” Oswald says graciously.

“You’re welcome.” Edward takes the seat right across from his husband and picks up his campaign glass of Mimosa. “I love you, Oswald.” He tips his glass to him. “You take such good care of me. I don’t know where I’d be without you or your love.”

“Oh, Eddie.” He lightly touches his glass to Ed’s. “That’s so nice of you say.”

“It’s only the truth, Papa.”

“You’re such a sweet boy.” Oswald holds back the tears, as they both take a drink to Edward’s loving words together. He then picks up the maple syrup Edward had sitting on the table and covers his waffles with just enough to fill every square. He takes his fork and cuts into the waffle, bursting through a blueberry which stains the white plate with its vibrant color. He brings the peace of waffle up to his lips and his nose is kissed with that zesty scent of lemons. “This looks and smells amazing, Eddie.” He puts the waffle into his mouth, finally tasting his husband’s hard work. “Oh!” His eyes widen from the explosion of flavor invading his taste buds. “It’s absolutely extraordinary,” he says with a mouth full, his pudgy cheeks bouncing up and down as he chews.

 

 

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/174367880186/papa-bird-and-eddie-have-breakfast-for-dinner)

Edward nibbles on a piece of a bacon, gazing across at Oswald with a gleam of desire in his eye as he watches the older man devour his food, mixing the flavors and textures together. “I’m glad you like it,” his voice was low and smoky. He could sit there and spy on Oswald as he eats his whole plate and offers him seconds just to see him eat more. They both used to have so much fun seeing how much food Oswald could take in, but, unfortunately, they can no longer play that way because of Oswald’s hip surgery.

“I love it.” Oswald pops a piece of bacon into his mouth. “We should have breakfast for dinner more often.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Edward licks his maple flavored lips and sits back in the chair, drinking from the champagne glass. “As long as you always look this handsome when you eat it.”

Oswald gulps down the food in his mouth and his cheeks immediately burn red with blush. “I—I think I can manage that.”

They smile at each other, basking in the love radiating between them. Edward could never see his life without Oswald and Oswald could never live the rest of his without his Eddie. They know that with the thirty year age difference between them that they can’t really grow old together, but they live every day like they can.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet,” Edward says, resting the glass back on the table then cuts through his waffle and eats it, pulling the fork slowly from his lips. “But there’s a little more to your surprise.”

“Th-There is?” Oswald's cheeks glow even brighter.

“Mhm…” Edward nods, and under the table, he slips off his penguin-shaped houseshoes. He then cuts into the waffle again, scraping a bit of egg onto the fork, as his lifts his right foot and rests it between Oswald’s legs.

“Oh!” Oswald squeaks with surprise.

He massages Oswald’s package with his toes and slowly slips them over his inner thigh. “There’s more on the menu,” he says breathily, sliding his foot back to Oswald’s center.

“I—I didn’t know I was on the menu.”

“Oh, Papa Bird,” he says with a chuckle.  “You're always on the menu.” He presses the ball of his foot gently into Oswald, drawing out low breathy moans from his husband. “You like the way that feels?”

“Yes—“ he drops his fork on the plate—“I do.”

He caresses his foot over Oswald as he slowly starts to feel Oswald’s cock awaken. Edward dips his hand under the table and touches himself over his pants. “Ah… mmm,” he whines softly, neck craned as he buffs his foot over Oswald’s cock.

Oswald grunts, hot blood surging through his body. “Are-Are you touching yourself or j-just m-moaning to tease me?”

Edward lifts his head, biting his bottom lip as he increases the friction between his cock and pants. “Oh, I’m touching myself, Papa—“ he curls his toes, squeezing Oswald’s swelling balls—“and I’m almost hard…. Just like you.”

“Mmm… Eddie, you know I like to watch.”

“But how can you watch with my foot on your cock?” He presses his foot firmer on Oswald with a twist.

“Ahh!” Oswald cries out, throwing his head back with the pleasure shooting through every vein in his body. “I—I really need to see you!”

Edward smirks, rubbing the tip of his toes over the inside of Oswald’s thigh as he brings his foot back to the floor. “How can I deny you anything, when you never deny me,” he says, standing from the table. Edward goes to meet Oswald on the other side and stands behind his husband’s chair. He leans into Oswald and nibbles on his neck as his hands take hold of the back of the chair and he pulls Oswald out from under the table.

“Oh, Eddie,” Oswald whispers, cupping the back of Edward’s neck.

“I love it when you say my name like that,” Edward murmurs into Oswald’s neck, sliding his hands down the older man’s chest. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He kisses and sucks on Oswald’s neck, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “I adore that round pop-belly of yours.” He opens Oswald’s shirt, gently running his fingers over Oswald’s stomach, gaining a soft giggle from his husband’s rosy lips. “And you know how much I love your plump, juicy, ass,” he snarls through his teeth, grabbing Oswald’s outer thigh and gives him a proper squeeze—cock hardening even more from the animalistic behavior.

“Oh!” Oswald flinches when Edward grabbed him so firmly.“You know just how to get me going.”

“Of course I do, Papa.” His hands slid up to Oswald’s chest and he rolls his pebbled nibble between his thumb and finger.

“Mmm…” Oswald hums, shifting in the chair.

“And I know exactly what you want,” Edward continues to say. “You want me to talk naughty to you…. Your old filthy mind wants me to describe all the nasty things I’m gonna do to you.”

“Oh, Eddie, you know me so well….Please, Please tell me.”

Edward places kisses up Oswald’s neck and when he reaches his ears, he gives it a nibble before whispering to him. “Well, I’m not going to go into full detail of everything because I still have a few surprises for you, old man.”

“Eddie, please!” Oswald begs.

“Shhh…” he gently shushes him, slipping his hands down the front of Oswald's body again and cups the older man’s bulge, feeling him quivering under his touch. “But what I will tell you is that I’m gonna let you watch me undress and then I’m gonna touch myself in front of you just like you asked, making you crave to suck my cock.” He gently flicked Oswald’s earlobe with his tongue. “However, I won’t allow you to do it.”

“W-Why not?”, Oswald stutters, laying his hand over Edward’s, guiding him in caressing his package. “You know I love the way you fill my mouth.”

“I know, but the reason I won’t let you is part of your surprise.” He removes his hand from Oswald’s sex and stands up straight, walking around the chair to stand in front of Oswald. He gazes at the older man with hunger in his eyes as he sits on Oswald’s lap, facing him. He grinds himself against Oswald as he starts to take off his shirt.

“Ah… ah…” Oswald moans softly, watching needingly as Edward undresses.

From the friction of gyrating his ass on Oswald, Edward’s body suddenly spasms and he grips Oswald’s shoulders to regain control of himself, not wanting to spoil one of Oswald’s surprises. He closes his eyes, breathing heavily, as the sensation of cuming subsides.

“Oh! That was so close,” Oswald says with a chuckle, planting his hands on Edward’s hips to help anchor him so he can ground himself. It’s a bit odd that Edward almost came. A few moments of dry humping never causes him to spill his load. “You must be really turned on.”

Edward takes in a deep breath and breathes it out slowly as he opens his eyes. “You have no idea,” he says with a smirk and tosses his shirt across the dining room. He then stands up, making sure that Oswald kept his hands where they were. “Can you help me with my pants, Papa Bird?”

“Of course I will, darling.” Oswald unbuttons Edward’s pants the slowly pulls them down around his ankles. Now his husband stands before him in only his green, silk, puzzle piece pattern panties.

“Thank you… I can do the rest on my own.” With a grin, Edward turns his back to Oswald and teases him by pulling down one side of his panties, flashing his right cheek to Oswald. “Isn’t that a lovely sight.” He peeks back over his left shoulder and smacks his exposed ass cheek. “Oh!” He hooted.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Oswald groans, touching himself over his pants.

“I know that, Papa Bird.” Edward winks and pulls the other side of the panties down, revealing his apple shaped ass. As he slowly bends over to take them off, he also reveals another surprise to his husband.

After doing all the prep for tonight’s dinner, Edward went up to their bedroom to do another form of preparation. He had safely and comfortably inserted his favorite anal plug inside himself, wearing it the last thirty minutes of cooking.  
  
Oswald’s eyes widen when he sees the plug and realizes that Edward was wearing it the whole time. Oh, how he wished he knew this bit of info. He could have been teasing his little Eddie. “You were wearing that the entire time?”  
  
“Not the whole time I was cooking…. but yes.” He says proudly standing upright and throws his panties to the other side of the room.  
  
It was a bit of a struggle to cook dinner while being so full, but this isn’t the first time Edward had a plug inside of him for a significant amount of time. Tonight wasn’t even the longest. However, wearing the plug was the real reason Edward didn’t want Oswald around while he was in the kitchen. Oswald only slowed the cooking process.  
  
“God, Eddie,” Oswald grunts, licking his lips, thinking of Edward fingering himself to insert the plug. “You really are a whore.”  
  
“Mmm,” Edward hums softly, biting his bottom lip as he reclaims Oswald’s lap as his seat. “You knew that when you met me.” He wraps his arms around Oswald’s neck.  
  
Oswald kisses the younger man tenderly, circling his thumb around the wet tip of Edward’s erection. “That was one of the things that attracted me to you,” he whispers and steals another kiss from his husband. “I knew what you wanted.”  
  
“And I knew you had the right bank account.” He touches his forehead to Oswald’s, gazing into his breathtaking green eyes. He adores staring at the wisdom within them that comes with Oswald’s age. “But now you never have to pay.”  
  
“I still love paying though.” Oswald brings his hand up from Edward’s cock and brushes the clear liquid on his thumb across Edward’s bottom lip.  
  
“And I still love taking,” he says chucking and smiles before passionately pressing his lips to Oswald’s.

As he kisses his husband, taking in his warm breath, Oswald slips his hand down between Edward’s legs and finds the base of the anal plug. He takes hold of it with the tip of his fingers and wiggles the plug so that it moves inside of Edward.

“Ah!” Edward moans breaking off their connection, his cock leaking from the stimulation.

“You like that?” He slowly pulls some of it out and slips it back in before shaking it again.

“Ahh! Yes!” Edward digs his nails in Oswald’s shoulders, arching his back.

Oswald starts to plunge the plug in and out of Edward, toying with Edward’s well-stretched hole.

“Oh, fuck… Ughn, fuck, Papa!”

Oswald watches boastfully as he wrecks his lover’s ass with the toy.

“Mmm… Oh, s-shit!” Edward’s body trembles uncontrollably. Tonight’s events have taken a turn he didn’t expect. He still has another surprise for Oswald and he didn’t plan on doing it before having an orgasm. He lays his head on Oswald’s shoulder, trying his best to take the penetration without cuming. He knows his Papa Bird is having fun and he doesn’t want to stop him. Not just yet. “Ah! Ah!” He bites down on Oswald’s shoulder.

“Oh, my little Eddie.” He pushes each stroke inside of Edward harder than the last. “You’re so delicious and wet… You used a lot of lube when you finger-fucked yourself.”

“Ughn, ughn, I used the n-new one you bought. Ah, fuck, it’s—it’s so g-good.”

“I can tell. The toy slides in and out of your cunt so easily…. I only wish we had more.”

Edward sits up, rolling his hips in time for the plug to enter him again. He breathes heavily with his mouth wide open, glasses fogging from the moisture of his hot breath. “I—I t-taped it under your chair.”

Oswald smirks, chuckling at Edward’s genius and the way his mind works. It was so like Edward to think ahead and put the bottle somewhere convenient and out of sight so that Oswald didn’t know the kind of night he had really planned. “You’re so fucking brilliant. Did you know that, Eddie? Did you know I’m married to a goddamn genius?”

“Yes, yes, Papa Bird, I knew.”

“Good… don’t you ever forget that.”

“I—I—I—I won’t!”

Oswald pumps the toy inside of Edward again and again and again, savoring the sensual moans escaping his husband and how red Edward’s fair skin is now burning “Ugh, I need to be inside you,” Oswald snarls, his painfully hard cock aching in his pants to be free and plowing Edward’s rutty ass.

“You—You will.” Edward put his hand on Oswald’s arm, stopping the motion of the plug up his ass. His bottom lip quivers as he catches his breath. That was one of the hardest times he had to keep himself from orgasming. He did, however, stain Oswald’s plump, soft, belly with a few small squirts of cum.

Once he has regained control of his body, Edward can finally speak more clearly. “You will get to be inside me, Papa, but not until I get to taste some of that maple flavored sausage.” He smiles at Oswald smugly, pleased with his choice of words.

Oswald blinks, confused for a moment and looks at the food still on the table. “But you didn’t make sausage… only bacon.”

“Yes,” Edward says, managing to stand up on his long shaky legs, pushing the anal plug securely back inside himself. “Uh…” he groans when the plug hits his prostate dead on. He then turns to the table and picks up the syrup before dropping to his knees in front of Oswald. “I know I only made bacon,” he purrs, hooding his eyes up at Oswald. “How cute of it for you to point that out.” He rests the syrup on the floor and makes quick work of getting Oswald out of his pants.

“Oh, Eddie!” Oswald says surprised, finally realizing where this is all headed. “What did I do to deserve this?” He lifts himself from the chair to help Edward with the clothes.

“Everything you did in your life that brought you to me is what you did to deserve this.” He gets Oswald’s pants and underwear down around his ankles, finally setting eyes on that beautiful erection. The rosy tip of Oswald’s cock peeking out from the folds of his foreskin, dripping with pearly beads of pre-cum, calls out for Edward to douse it in syrup. He pops open the top of the pure maple syrup and takes the bottle in hand.

“Oh, Eddie,” he says breathlessly, watching as the bottle of syrup comes into his view. “I—I don’t know what I’d…. I don’t know what I’d....”

“Shhh, you sticky old bastard,” Ed shushes him, slowly pouring the cold syrup over the tip of Oswald’s cock and gazes up at his husband with a wicked grin. “I’m gonna swallow you whole.” He leans into Oswald and licks the sweet syrup running down the shaft, then flicks his tongue over the tip and dips it between the folds of Oswald’s tight foreskin, lapping up all of the nectar that slipped in between. He moans deeply, taking in Oswald’s full length.

 

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/174385416446/while-eating-breakfast-for-dinner-edward-isnt)

Oswald growls and his eyes roll back when Edward slid his syrup-dipped-dick inside his warm damp mouth. “Ah, f-uck,” he moans under his breath.

Why does it feel so good to be so sticky? He should feel ashamed for allowing his husband to use this expensive, handcrafted, maple syrup this way. This isn’t what the small maple farm in Canada painstakingly made their product for. They’d be shocked to see their hard work defiled in this manner.

Edward works Oswald’s shaft with his talented tongue, running it between the head and the underside of his foreskin—tasting that sugary goodness with every lick. He looks up at his beloved, as he slowly allows Oswald’s manhood to slip from his candied lips. He drizzles more of that breakfast condiment on his favorite phallus and drapes it with his plush lips again. “Mmm…” he hums with a mouth full of cock. He bobs his head up and down the shaft, taking the foreskin between his lips and rubs them together like he was applying lip-gloss.

“Oh, Eddie!” Oswald whimpers, tightly closing his eyes, fisting his hands in Edward’s hair and involuntarily tugs at his curly locks.

Edward then releases his shaft with a pop from his lips and kisses it lovingly before picking up the bottle again. With an amused grin on his face, he pours more sweetness on Oswald’s balls, rubs it into his skin, and slurps them up sloppily into his mouth, saliva dribbles from the corner of his lips.

“Ah, Eddie, you’re so good to me,” Oswald whines desperately as the dining hall fills with the aroma of sex and fresh maple syrup. His body stiffens as he watches his sack disappearing into Edward’s mouth. The warmth and the stickiness of the syrup send chills up and down his spine. “Oh, Eddie!” His manhood throbs.

Edward caresses his lover’s balls, keeping his expert mouth filled with cock. With his free hand, he slides it up Oswald and rubs the sweet nectar on his round belly.

“Ah…. Ah!”, Oswald wails thickly. His heated flesh turns a vivid shade of pink, every inch of his body floods with warmth as he scratches the back of Edward’s head. He clenches his jaw and when his hips start to jerk, that’s when Edward stops serving up the pleasure and Oswald’s eyes widen from the sudden suction that now ceases to exist around his member. He was just about to fill Edward’s mouth with something salty to perfectly accommodate that sweet, sticky, syrup.

Edward looks up at Oswald, sliding his hand slowly up and down that thick cock. “I know you didn’t think I was gonna let you spill that load in my mouth.”

“B-but you always do,” Oswald says breathily.

“I need it somewhere else.” He kisses the tip of Oswald’s cock and flicks his tongue over it swiftly. His body quivers as he savors that last taste. “You’re so fucking good. I knew you’d taste better than the waffles.” Edward licks his sticky fingers as he stands up from the floor. “Now don’t you go anywhere, sweetness. I’m gonna get something to clean you up and then you can have  _all_ —“ he makes a gesture with his hands to emphasize his body—“ _of this_!”

“Please hurry, Eddie.”

“I will.” Edward turns and heads to the kitchen, swaying his hips just enough to tease Oswald with his bare ass.

As Edward gets a towel soaked in hot soapy water, Oswald locates the small bottle of lube taped under his chair, still amazed by the fact that Edward put it there.

The younger man returns from the kitchen with a fresh steamy towel and uses it to clean his Papa Bird of all the syrup. “There you go, Papa, all clean.”

“That isn’t gonna last long though,” he says slyly.

“I know,” Edward replies with a wink and drops the towel on the floor. He then takes hold his own leaking cock and strokes it in Oswald’s view. “Did you think I’d forget to make you watch?”

“No. I know you’d get to it eventually.” Oswald opens the lube and squirts a bit on Edward’s cock.

“Oooo.” Edward pumps his hand faster. “Nice and slick.”

Oswald placed his hands on Edward’s hips and draws him in closer to him. He leans in and kisses Edward’s thigh, licking up a drop of syrup that landed there.

“Oh, Papa,” Edward groans. “I just know you’re going to fuck me good.”

“Yes,” He peppers Edward’s thigh with kisses, removing Edward’s hand from stroking his cock. Oswald then presses kisses along the shaft of Edward’s dick before taking it to the back of his throat.

“Oh, yes, Papa.” He buries his hands in Oswald’s long silvery hair and thrusts into Oswald’s mouth—his muscles throbbing around the anal plug. “Ah, ah,” he grunts with each buck of his hips. He wasn't going to let Oswald suck him off, but the older man has plans of his own.

Oswald presses two fingers over Edward’s perineum, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

“Ah, fuck, Papa!... If we keep—if we keep going on like this, I’m gonna cum down your throat…. Ah!”

Oswald polishes Edward’s cock with his warm saliva a little more before deciding to stop. “You say that like it’s a bad idea.” He wipes the spit from the corners of his lips.

“It’s not a bad idea, but that’s not what I want.”

“I know what you want.”

“When are you gonna give it to me, Papa?”

Oswald picks up the bottle of syrup from the floor, taking it by the handle in the same hand which holds the lube. He slowly stands from his chair and pulls the taller man down to him and dominates his lips which still tastes of syrup. He finally takes off the rest of his shirt and steps out of the pants around his ankles as he gently backs Edward up against the long wood dining table, rather than the round one Edward set for their dinner. “I’m gonna give it to you now,” he snarls through his teeth. He rests both bottles on the table, then quickly turns Edward towards the table and bends him over it.

“Oh, Papa Bird!” Edward yelped, as his short, pudgy, husband manhandled his lanky body into position. “You’re so strong today… so much fucking stamina!”

“Do you think you can handle all of this?”

“Oh, yes, yes I can!” Edward rolls his hips, rubbing his ass against Oswald’s hard dick. “You know I’ve been ready for this all day.”

“I know….” Oswald thrusts against Edward’s body, causing the anal plug to push further up his husband’s ass. The older man skates his hand over Ed’s round end, feeling the soft flesh rasping against his fingertips. He puts his hand between Edward’s legs and separates his thighs, exposing the base of the plug. “I’m still amazed by how you were able to cook dinner all filled up like this.” He takes hold of the base and gives it a twist. “You truly are something incredible.”

“Oh… Papa!” Edward cries, body shivering as the sex toy moves inside of him.

“You really are a whore for me,” Oswald adds, gently sliding out the plug inch by inch. His own cock shuddering as he watches Edward’s hole stretch around the toy and flutters close when the plug is fully removed.

“Ah, yes, we talked about this already.”

“I know… I just like mentioning it. The things you do and have done for me amazes me.” Once the toy is completely out, Oswald sits the plug on the table and take hold of the small bottle of lube Edward had stashed under his chair.

Edward scratches at the table, anxiously anticipating being full of Oswald’s cock. “Fuck me, Papa,” Edward demands. Just as the words escape from his lips, Edward hears the cap to the bottle of lube pop off and he enthusiastically cries out his needs. “Yes! Yes, Papa Bird! Give me your cock! My pussy craves you!”

“You’re about to get it, my sweet boy.” Oswald coats his cock with a good amount of lubrication, stroking himself a few more times than he had liked. The sight of Edward desperately pleading bent over the table with his asshole pulsating to be filled is an addictingly enticing view. He could cum just from watching that alone.

“Fuck me, you sticky old bastard!”

“I love it when you get this way… all worked up and needy, talking trashy.” Oswald says with a smirk on his face and rubs the remainder of the lube on his hand around the brim of Edward’s greedy hole. “Such a needy little boy you are.” He pushed two fingers inside, scissoring them to tease Ed a little more.

In his desperation, Edward pushes back, sliding Oswald’s fingers knuckles deep inside of himself. If this old man won’t give him the dick, he’ll try his best to get what he needs from these two digits. “Ah… ah… “ he moans.

“Your ass nearly ate my whole hand,” Oswald’s says with amusement edging his voice and twists his wrist. “I guess you really are ready for me.” He removes his hand from Edward’s hole and takes hold of his thick drooling cock. He lines himself up behind Edward and circles the tip around the edge of Edward’s muscle before pushing it inside of his lover.

“Ah! It’s about time!” the younger man says. Being filled with Oswald’s cock feels so much better than the toy. “S-Shit!” His body ripples with pleasure when Oswald grips onto his waist and thrusts against his ass, riding Edward with vigor straight out of the gate. “Uh, oh P-Papa…” Edward’s body rocks back and forth each time Oswald’s body smacks against his own. He can still feel some stickiness from their fun with the syrup.

Oswald knows his husband body so well that he hits his sweet spot with almost every thrust.

Edward rolls his hips to match Oswald’s rhythm and to take the impact of his powerful plunges. “Yes!” he calls out, compressing his wet walls around Oswald’s penetrating cock. “You fuck like a god!”

Oswald slows his pace and picks up the syrup. “I can be the syrup god,” he says with a chuckle and opens the top of the bottle.

“Ah, yes, the Sex God of Syrup…. pour some on me, baby!”

With a fiendish grin, Oswald does as his lover suggests and drizzle maple syrup on the young man’s back.

“Oh, yes!” Edward arches his back when he feels the cold liquid coat his skin. “I feel so fucking dirty.”

“Well let me clean you up then.” Oswald leans into Edward and starts lapping up the droplets of syrup as he continues to fuck Edward at a much slower pace.

Edward’s aching cock swings freely between his legs, slapping against his stomach with the harder bucks. “Touch my cock, Papa…. Oh, please touch it.”

“With pleasure,” he murmurs on Edward’s sticky flesh. He kisses and licks on his husband’s back as he dips his right hand under Edward and strokes his length, spreading pre-cum over the shaft, never wavering his drive between Eddie’s flushed cheeks.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Edward's eyes roll back as he lays his head down on the table, enjoying the smooth and gentle ride. “Mmm, oh Oswald,” he whimpers, ascending closer and closer to the climax. The sensation in his ass and around his cock is winding him up to explode. “I'm…. I’m gonna….” The ringing in his ears sings louder and the clapping sound of their sticky bodies colliding together echo through the dining hall.

Oswald slams against Edward’s cheeks, pounding his prostate again, and again, and again, licking the syrup off his back while fisting Edward cock. “You’re so delicious in every way, from the way you taste to the way your soft pussy grips my cock.” Even with the anal plug inserted into his husband, Edward still feels tight around him. “You’re such a beautiful boy with a brilliant mind—“ he licks more syrup from Edward’s back— “that I’m fuck gonna till you can think.”

“Oh, god, you’re so fucking good at that.” Edward reached back and combs his fingers through Oswald’s hair, rustling up his once perfect ponytail. “I can think of nothing but how good your cock feels.”

“Good, Eddie…. Now c-cum with me.” Oswald stands upright from Edward’s back, licking the syrup from his lips. His head lolls as he tries to keep a steady rhythm with his hand around Edward’s cock without faltering his drive.

“I—I will. I p-promise.”  Edward picks his upper body up from the table and holds himself up with his hands flat on the table. He then lifts one leg onto the table, opening himself wider for Oswald. “Harder, Papa. Fuck me harder if you can.”

“I can d-do that for you, Eddie.” He kisses Edward’s back once more, removes his hand from around Edward’s manhood, and grips firmly onto his bare waist. Oswald takes several more gentle lunges before crashing against his little Eddie’s ass harder than before.

“Oh, fuck!”, Edward cries and he lays back down on his stomach. He slides his hands up and grips onto the edge of the table from the opposite side, anchoring himself to take Oswald’s powerful hits. His little old birdie is a lot stronger today than others. Since Oswald’s surgery, sometimes they’d have to stop and change positions so that Oswald doesn't have to do much work, but that doesn’t seem to be the case today. “Like that! Yes! Just like that!….” Edward’s body jerks with the force of Oswald’s prod.

Oswald’s eyes gleam with desire as he fucks his lover balls deep, filling him up with every inch of his thickness. He slams into Edward’s bundle of nerves, feeling Edward’s body ripple each and every time he drives within him, making Oswald more eager to hammer that prostate repeatedly with his the tip of his wet cock. “Uh… Oh Fuck, Eddie!”, he grunts breathlessly, using all the energy he has to bring his younger lover to the summit. He holds his lower back for support, while his other hand claws at Edward’s hips.

Edward’s grip on the table tightens as the throbbing sensation in his ass intensifies and all he can hear is the ringing in his ears.

Oswald thrusts with as much vitality he can muster up, while the throbbing at the base of his shaft escalates with the collision of his heavy balls slapping against Edward’s round end. “Oh, Eddie, I love you so much.” Sweat starts to mist at Oswald’s brow and the pulsing around his cock is beginning to become too much to bear.

“I love you too, Papa… oh, ah, shit… I’m gonna cum with you!” The fevered breathing of the man behind him is a sign that Oswald has given his all. Now they find themselves at the brink of rapturous bliss.

The intense pressure pent up within them tighten their bodies as their skin blush a bright shade of crimson. Oswald helps himself to a few more plunges up Eddie’s ass before his twitching cock erupts uncontrollably inside his husband’s greedy hole, spilling an excessive amount of warm creamy cum.

“Eddie!”

“P-Papa!”

Both men cry out to each other, as the solid wood floor of the dining room is permeated with Edward’s release, both men cumming just seconds apart, drowning ecstasy together.

Sprawling out across the table with a satisfied grin gracing his lips, Edward let out a contented sigh. Oswald has fucked him to the point where he can hardly move. He turns his head and lays on the other cheek, spying Oswald out of the corner of his eye as the pleasant spasms within his sensitive sex began to subside.

Oswald lays on Edward’s back with a happy smirk of his own painting his face. His barely able to move as fatigue starts to take hold of his spent body. Sometimes he still wonders how he’s able to keep up with a man thirty years younger than himself.

Edward heart still beats rapidly as he lifts his right hand up and gently scratches to top of Oswald’s head, curling his fingers in his hair, basking in the afterglow.

Oswald softly kisses Edward’s back and shoulders, still tasting the sweet syrup of their kinky encounter, feeling the small tremors of orgasm surging through his lover.

After getting his breath to a more normal pace, Edward sighs again before finally speaking. “I hope I didn’t overwork you, Papa Bird. I can feel how tired you are.”

“No. I’m okay,” Oswald assure him. His back may be a little sore later, but it won’t be anything he can’t handle. “Today was a good day for this.”

“I can tell by the way you moved. My ass must be bright red right now.”  

“It is and it’s gorgeous.”

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so.”

“I do.” Oswald kisses Edward’s shoulder before peeling himself off of the younger man’s sticky back. He slides his cock out of Edward, a thin string of cum pulling along with it.

Edward drops his leg from the table and carefully stands up and faces Oswald, clenching his cheek together so that a single drop of cum doesn’t exit him. He then kisses Oswald, nipping sweetly at his sticky bottom lip. “Why don’t you sit down anyways, Papa. I have one last surprise for you.”

“Okay.” Oswald steals another kiss before pulling his chair up to Edward and takes a seat.

Edward sits on the table, bending his knees up so that his feet are flat on the table top, and spreads his legs wide open. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” he answers, nodding slowly, never taking his eyes off of Edward’s pink pucker.

Edward leans back on his hands and slowly starts to push out Oswald’s creampie. “Ah...mmm.” He loves the feeling of it rolling down his crevice. He then dips a finger inside to help ease the rest out. “Ughn,” he grunts, pushing out more. “You really filled me today, Papa.”

 

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/174585938571/papa-bird-watching-edward-push-out-his-creampie)

Oswald watches proudly as cum oozes out of his husband like a running stream, licking his lips at the glorious sight. He dips a finger in the white pool spreading under Edward and licks it clean, body shuttering from the unique mix of himself, Edward and the maple syrup that still sticks to most of his body. “God, Eddie, tonight was unbelievable. Thank you for planning this and all the surprise you’ve given me. I never thought syrup could be so sexy.”

“I love getting you into something new,” Edward chuckles, He gets down from the table and gazes around the dining room which is littered with their closes, along with syrup, and bodily fluids on the floor. “We’ve definitely made a mess in here,” he says, taking Oswald’s hand and helping him to his feet. “Let’s clean ourselves up before thinking about this.”

“That’s a very good idea.” Oswald wrapped an arm around the small of Edward back.

“Don’t you worry about Olga seeing any of this. I gave her the next two day off after she helped me move the round table in here.”

“That’s a relief. I was a little worried about her finding all of this… Especially the mess you just left on the wood table.”

“You’re the one that filled me with such a big load,” Edward giggles, leading Oswald out of the dining room.

Oswald blushes. “I know how much you like the big ones.”

“I do!” Edward kisses Oswald on the crown of his head, then helps him up the stairs to start the warm bath water they will share and possibly have round two in the tub if the old man’s body can handle a little more physical activity.


End file.
